Rose Baby
by Shadowkid240
Summary: Bella meets the Cullen's before coming to Forks
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

I miss mama and daddy, I wish I did not convince them to let me stay with Renee I want to be with them, but I did find out that I'm special.

Mama and daddy are special to I know they are vampires and they are immortal but I found out so am I,now I'm 17 and moving to Forks to live with Charlie,I love the forest and now I will be able be free out there

I hopefully I will see my family again I mis them all so much specially mama I was only 8 when I met her and daddy in New York City.

* * *

Ok I know I have not updated my other story and I will the chapter will be short now because the app I'm writing them on just stop working so o and the title of this story my change


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

 **New York City Bella eight years old**  
 **  
**

Renee and I took a trip to New York she come here to met some new guy I don't pay attention to the men in her live, but now I'm lost at night and I'm sure Renee has forgotten about me I have almost gotten kidnappedbefore because her forgotten.

As I was try to find the hotel when I saw this really beautiful woman,she had long blonde hair and beautiful gold eyes which I've never see before she was with this big bear of a man,

Her eyes met mine and something just click in my brain that this woman was my mom, she just starred at me she was in shock, then she looked around seeing if anyone was around I look to no one I looked back and in a instant she was picking me up and hugging  
tight she kiss my cheek over and over again

"You are my beautiful little girl I never thought I would get to have one I love you so much" she said

"I never thought I would have a mom that would love me so quickly, I can tell how much you love me." I was crying by now I was so happy

" Rosie you just let our little girl know we are different" I look at the bear man and the same click happened he was my dad he was smiling big

"Mommy I love you,daddy I love you" I reached for him and he hugged me

"We love you so much little one" daddy said

"What's your name my little girl?" Mommy ask she did not want to put me down

"It is Isabella Marie Swan" I said holding tight to her colded skin

"Isabella it Means beautiful it suits you, my name is Rosalie and this is Emmett" Mom name is so beautiful

"Mom I like when you called me Isabella, but normally I like people to just call me Bella,but you and daddy can call me Isabella."

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" She was so worried about me

"Umm I was trying to find my way back to the hotel Renee and I are staying at." Mom brow furrowed

"Who is that?" She did not look happy

"Is the woman who gave birth to me." Her eyes start to turn black

"Why is she not taking care of you, she is supposed to taking of my beautiful little girl,what is she doing now" her eyes are pitch black now

"She is with her new boyfriend she always forgot about me I have to take care of myself." Mommy was pissed

"You are coming with us, we are not leaving you with her she is not a good mother" she Started walk in the opposite direction then I was going

"Mama as much as I would love to stay with you it just going to make more problems for you." Mommy stop walk and look at me her eyes are still black "Renee will not know I'm gone, weare here for two weeks let's just spend thistime together  
and, you never know she my even forget about me then You can take me with you." Her eyes were changing back to gold she was starting to tear up

"But I want to keep you with me my Isabella" her tears would not fall "you are mine not hers,I would take care of you make sure you know you are loved everyday."

"I know and that's what I want but something telling me I have to stay with Renee for now, please Mommy." She she hugged me and started walking back to there hotel will see if she will let me stay with Renee.

* * *

Ok sorry if you were reading this and it was only half done I did not mean to put it up when it was not do


	3. chapter 3

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

Over the next two weeks Mommy, Daddy and I did hold lot of fun things we saw all the sites in New York, went to a car show Mommy was so excited for, and to the arcade Daddy loved we went to museums, and to a big bookstore which I loved.

I had to convince Mommy again to not kidnap me it was hard after all the time we spent but I promise to send her lots of photos of me and call her a lot, it was hard that last day to leave mommy and daddy but I had to.

Renee did not ask about all the new stuff I got from mama and papa or were I was which did not surprise me at all.

Over the next few years I call mama and papa and sent pictures of me they came a visited me on my birthday and to all my violin recitals mama made sure I had everything I needed, I wish they were around more often but it could cause problems I found out  
they are vampires.

 _ **Paris France Bella 10 years old**_

Renee has another new Boyfriend this one is rich to try and smooth thing over with me he asked me if I wanted anything so I asked for tickets to fashion week he was o so happy to get them for me, mama and papa could not come because they made plans with  
family this week.

This trip was not plan it was a spur of the moment thing, I had to convince mama not to break her plans; it was not so bad I got my own room, he even got someone to drive me to the show

I was so excitedto get to go to fashion week I want to see what designsphoebe philo and Stuart Vevers had this year; as I sat waiting for the show to start a couple sat next to me; the had the same unearth like Mama and Papa

The girl was a small pixie like, she has short spikes hair and she has a bubble attitude, the man had honey blonde hair, he is really tall around 6'3", they both had gold eyes like Mama so theyare as Papa says vegetarians

The guy looked like he was in some sort of pain he must be somewhat new to the lifestyle I would guess; he look over to me and went our eyes met it was like Mama and Papa but it was like he was the big brother I never had; his pained expression lessened.

"Hey little one a your name?"He gave me a warm smile

"It is Isabella but only my Mama can call me that so call me bella;what's your name?" I want to hug him but I know I have to wait; maybe his girlfriend will be something to her to me to.

"I'm name is Jasper" I heard his southern accent

"Hello Bella" my eyes meet her eyes "I'm Alice and your my new sister." She was right now I could not hold my self back I quickly got up and hugged both of them

"I final got my brother and sister." Alice and Jasper hugged me back

"So my beautiful little sister you like fashion?" Alice is so excited

"Yes I've always wanted to come show fashion week in Paris"

"Here little darling sit in between us" Jasper pick up me and put me in his seat.

"By the way Bella we know that your Mama and Papa is our sister Rosalie and Emmett." Did Mama and Papa tell her; Mama said it would have to be a secret because of the Volturi " no she did not tell us but I can see the future so I already seen that you  
would meet in New York; I made sure that theybe there when you would be."

"Thanks you Alice I'm so happy I meet them" I hugged her again "if you can see the future then what can you do Jasper?"

"I'm a empathy; I can sense emotions and Ican control them if needed" I was surprised " and Alice and I are soulmates."

"Like Mama and Papa." Mama told me that Papa was here soulmate

"Yes just like your Mama and Papa" Jasper said

Over the next two weeks I spent them with Alice and Jasper they told me about how theymet and how Jasper was turned Alice dose not know about her past.

It was fun being with them spending fashion week with Alice was fun; we got to meet some of the designers;I call Mama letting her know I met Alice and Jasper; I told her the feeling I get from them she was so happy to hear about it; and I told Mama  
about how Alice knew at herand I would if each other.

It was hard to leave Alice and Jasper but she said I would met two other people that would mean a lot to me; like always Renee never asked about anything new I got or were I have been.

Alice and Jasper came and visited me over the next twoyears with Mama and Papa; Alice said the last time they came that I would be going on another trip with Renee soon so I'm excited to find out who I will meet next."

* * *

Ok how you like to everyone who read my other story sorry for not updating sooner but I will o and there is no sparkle vampires in my story have a nice day and or night


	4. Chapter 4

_**MI don't own twilight**_

* * *

 **London, England Bella 12 years old**  
 **  
**

I love Renee but this hold new boyfriend ever few years is getting old don't get me wrong I'm happy that I met mama, papa, Alice and, Jasper but still; I wish mama and papa were here be Alice said I had to met the next to people that will be important  
to me by myself.

As I walk around London I literally ran right into someone almost felling but she caught me"I'm sorry for that ma'am" I look up into here eyes and there is that click.

"It's ok are you hurt?" I Schuck my head and she smiles the bright smile I've only see mama do.

"I'm name is Isabella but mama can only call me that" ten without thinking I said" but you can call me that to grandma" then my hand flow to cover my mouth I just called her grandma.

"It Fine Isabella I know you are my granddaughter and Rosalie and Emmett are your mama and Papa; I'm name is Esme and this is Carlisle." I looked up behind her was a man with that same gold eyes that she had and the same click thathappened.

"Hello Bella I'm your grandpa" I was so happy I have a big family now

"Did Alice tell you?" I asked

"Yes dear she did" Esme said "we have been waiting to see you ever since she told us four years ago but she said we had to wait to meet you."

I was so happy now I have grandparents; we walk around London talking seeing the sites, grandpa said that he lived here when he was human; grandpa is a doctor and he love to read; grandma like to design things like house and other things; like always  
I stayed with them for my whole trip

I hate to leave them but I had; I don't understand why Renee ever ask where I get all the new things I come home with like why dose a eight year old have a cell phone for it was one Mama and Papa got me.

Over the next fouryears everyone came and visited me on there last one they said they were moving to a town called Forks in Washington state; Charlie lived up there; Charlie is a good man but as a Parent he is ok better then Renee he called  
a lot and visit when he can but he is a cop so it's hard for him to.

Renee has gotten Sirius with a guy named Phil he is a baseball player; they end up getting married Phil a good guy and he will take care of Renee; so I talk to her and said I wanted to spend the last of my school years with Charlie she said it was  
fine so I called Charlie he was so happy to hear that I wanted to live with him.

Charlie said he had to tell me something important I moved before school started i wonder what important he has to tell me.

* * *

hope you like it have a good day and/or night


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

I love Forks the forest are so beautiful and I miss Charlie; as we drive home he told me what was so important

"Bells what I have to tell you is that you are what is called dragon blood" dragon blood "I'm am to we can live for thousands of years and only very few of use turn into dragon shifter which are immortal."

"So how do I know If I'm a shifter?" If I was one then that would be awesome

"Onyou seventeenth birthday you will shifted so you will have to stay home on that day just in case."

"Dad when I was in New York I met this woman and something inside me told me she is my mother." I was hoping he could tell me what this feeling about mama came from

"It a bond you have with her" Charlie smiled "was the woman a vampire?" I nodded "then your most likelya shifter ourkind don't make those bond with immortal being if we were to die on them"

"I made other bonds to I have found grandparents and siblings to" I love Charlie but I'm not sure how he will take the bond with papa

"Good I will not live for ever Bella and you don't have to hide that you made a bond with someone" he knows some how

"Yes the woman I meet her husband" I stop talking and look down

"Is your dad." It was not a question I nodded "all of them are vampires?" I nodded "your a dragon shifter with that many bonds made its the first sign" he sighed then smiled "its good to know you have a big family to watch after you when I'm gone; o one  
more thing we know when we find our soulmate but we call them our souls".

Wow this is a lot to take in but knowing I'm immortal is great I will be with my family forever then I had a thought I have not told Dad or mama yet

"Dad what if my soul is a girl?" I'm worried what he will say and I have to tell mama this to

"Bell as long as she good to you and love you that all that matters and I'm sure your Mama will be ok with it to." I felt better know that just hope he is right about mama

When we got home the house looked bigger Dad my have add on to the house; I saw other cars there to I wander if Sue and her kids moved in with Charlie.

"Bella before we go in I have to tell you that Sue has move in with me Leah and Seth to" though so

"Are you to together?" He nodded "good I was hoping you were not alone al this time" I smiled Dad loved Sue for a long time but she was married to Dad best friend Harry Clearwater but he die three years ago from a heartattack;  
Leah and Seth were devastated when it happened.

"So your ok with it?" Charlie like I was earlier was a fear I would be pissed;which I don't know why I know him and Renee would never get back together I'm glad he found her

"I'm good with it Dad as long as your happy then I'm happy for you." He smiled then we got my stuff and went in.

* * *

Hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

It has been a great couple of days meeting Sue, Leah and, Seth; come to find out Leah and Seth are shifter to which is cool I My be the only dragon but it's nice to have other that will know somewhat of what I'm going through; that night at dinner

"Bella you will be seventeen in a few days sothat mean we will see if you are a shifter; which I have no doubt that you are" It is strange to think that this will happen "with that in mind you should call you Mama to be here; your first shift is  
not exactly a pleasant one you will need someone that you have a strong bond with; and hers will be the strongest" I nodded

"Charlie why would it be stronger with her mother then with you?" Sue was confused

"It not Renee she will be calling; Bella has a parents bond with a vampire which are stronger then her bond with Renee and myself." Charlie did not sound hurt by it he know how Renee was and I know he did what he could but he's right

"Who is the vampire you are bond with Bella?" Leah was curious "and dose she drink human blood"?

"Um no she does not; her name is Rosalie Hale or Cullen's." They were all shocked "what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella; the Cullen's have a treaty with the pack down at La push and Leah and Seth did not shifted until after we move in with Charlie." Sue said

"Will it cause a problem if I call her here?" I asked dad

"No it wont most likely she will not come along; her mate will and the other unless don't know about you." Charlie wonder if they do

"Yes the others know; Alice and Jasper are my siblings and, Carlisle andEsme are my grandparents." Charlie nodded

"What about Edward?" Charlie asked

"Who Edward?" I said confused

"Edward is Carlisle first son in his vampire life; has anyone mentioned him?" I Schuck my head "probably to preoccupied with meeting you well Iguess I willspread the word the Cullen's are returning to Forks."

"But dad human are notsupposed to know about vampires." I said shocked by what Charlie said

"Bella from the Rocky Mountain to pastHawaii is dragon Territory the Volturi have no say in what in it besides you would be surprised how may know about the magical, mythical and, supernatural world; this town knows what the Cullen's are; the Heath  
of Forks goes up exponentially when the good doctor come back and Esme does a lot of charity work for Forks and Seattle."

"Dose anyone ever tells them that?"

"Nobut I will this time I would like to keep them here longer then just a few years; this town even know of the shifter in the Rez ; it seems that Sam and his pack are not to good at keeping secret I will speak with the dragon Council about them  
stay in the Territory permanently."

After dinner I went to my room to do homework and call Mama; it's weird to find out all of this I decided to call Mama the phone rang and she picked up

"Hello baby how are you doing?" Like all was she was so happy to hear from me

"Hi Mama I'm doing great; how are you?" I love hear my mama voice

"I'm doing great my baby; it's your Seventeen birthday so we are all going to come see you on your birthday; but Alice said to talk to you before we make plans." It dose not surprise me Alice my know why I was calling

"Mama I need you with me before my birthday" was all I said

"Ok I will be on the first plane to Phoenix." It come hear putting things in a bag

"Mama I'm in Forks with Charlie" it was dead silent now "Mama are you there?"now I was afraid she would not say anything

"Yes baby I just took everyone and they are getting ready to leave as soon as they can;but Papa and I will coming up now; we will see you tomorrow;ok Isabella?" Sound worried

"Ok Mama"

"Ok Isabella no matter what we wil be there; so why are you with Charlie? and what is wrong? I feel something is off with you." She was move fast if it was not for the little sound of her bag I would not be sure

"Well you guys told me you will be moving to Forks soon;and I have not seen Charlie for a while that and Renee got married to some baseball player name Phil."

"Ok that explains why your the be something is still off baby." Mama was still concerned

"Well Charlie said he is dragon blood and because of all the bonds I have with you and the other I my be a dragon shifter;and I need someone who I have a strong bond to to be here with me when or if I change" She was silent again maybe talking to  
grandpa i hear the phone be hand to someone

"Sweet heart" It was grandpa "have you had any fevers or body aches but you don't feel sick?" Grandpa in doctor mode

"Ya but not really bad; why?"

"Well I have hear of dragon bloods and if you are having those and are not sick then the change is starting; it will get worse the closer you get to your 17th birthday so if it's not to bad now sorry to said but it's going to get bad; but we will be there  
soon."

"Ok grandpa but this means I will be immortal like you; right?" He chuckle

"Yes sweetheart you will be" then I hear someone talking to Carlisle

"Dear all of your and my stuff are pack except you Office" the new voice said it sounded like grandma

"Ok sweetheart I needed the go pack my office so we can leave love you."

"Love you grandpa" I was so happy he knew something about this

"Hello sweetie how are you" grandma I miss her

"I'm ok grandma justgoing through changes." It is getting a little easier have to explain this

"I hear sweetiebut we will be there for you I promise;your Mama should be there tomorrow morning and the rest of us by tomorrow night ok."

"Ok; grandma why have you guys never told me about Edward?" He the only one I have not "why did I have to hear it from Charlie you have another son?"

"I'm sorry sweetie we did not mean to keep it from you but it just never come up; vampires never forget but it just slip our minds; Edward can read minds and he has never ask about you." Grandma sounded sorry for it so I will forgive her

"It's fine just thought it was weird you never mentioned him; grandma did you know Forks is in dragon Territory?"

"No sweetie I did not."

"From what Charlie says Forks knows what you guys are and try's to make it so you guys can stay longer." I don't know if I should tell them this althoug Charlie said he was going to tell them

"Really I never know that maybe we can stay there even after the kids get out of school; I do love Forks; but the Volturi would never allow that."

"Charlie was going to talk to the dragon Council so you guys can stay permanently." It would be nice if we could all stay here I love Forks to

"That would be great I will talk to your grandpa about it well I have to go your Mama want to talk to you bye sweetie."

"Bye grandma." She hand the phone back to Mama

"Ok baby your papa and I will be there in the morning."

"Ok mama I can't wait to see you guys again I love you." I am so excited to see them

"I can't wait either my beautiful little Isabella I love you see you tomorrow goodbye and goodnight."

"Love you to mama and goodnight." I hung up the phone; I got ready for bed but I had to tell Charlie about mama coming in the morning

"Hey dad mama I meanRosalie will be here in the morning and the other will be here tomorrow night."

"Ok Bella thanks for telling me; by the way you don't have to call her by her name I know she is your Mama; good night Bell."

"Goodnight dad." I can't wait for the morning to come

* * *

hope you like it


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

 _ **Rosalie pov**_  
 _ **  
**_

Emmett and I leave the house as fast as we could to get to Forks; I was worried about My baby Isabella from what Carlisle said about her transformation it will be painful; from what is sounds like Isabella father Charlie knows about her bonds with  
all of use and is happy she has use; Isabella said she has always had a good relationship with her father he calls her, video chat and visits as often as his job allows him to being Chef ofpolice in Forks.

We drove to Forks it was still summer vacation so everyone will be home; when we go to Isabella house it was still early in the morning; could hear someone moving around the kitchen.

Emmett and I walk to the door and knocked "be right there" said who I would have guessed to be Charlie but he did not speak it loud he was whisper it like he know it was us; it also smelled like the shifter at La Push but not as strong or unpleasant;  
the door opened.

"Hello you two must be Rosalie and Emmett Bella Mama and Papa im Charlie her father." He shook both our hands and in invited us in

"Hello; you know what we are?" I asked from what Isabella said he dose

"Yes I know I'm sure Bells has told you what she is and more" Charlie walk to the kitchen I fallow "I sure your not happy with Renee with how she was taking care of her or with me for leaving bellawith Renee" to be honest I was not angry with him  
be a cop and having a young child like Bella would be hard on both and from what Isabella said it was not like he was not there at all

"Charlie I get why you let Renee take her and I know you are there for Isabella" he was drinking coffee listening

"Thank you understand Miss Hale" he smiled and so did I

"Please call me Rose" he is a good man and father

"Ok Rose o by the way I know you guys have a treaty with the pack at La Push;but my fiancé has two kidsthat are shifter; they are not exactly like the ones at La Push they are bigger; from what I have found out the blood of theSphinx  
mix in there blood not much but it changed them." Well this is a lot to take in good things I'm a vampire otherwise it would be hard to deal with all this information

"Well I will talk to Carlisle about this it is something new to me." It was mix blood can turn out my new and different creatures

"That was my plan I have a friend that use to be in the Volturi he looking into it he said to ask Carlisle to; you my know him his name is Eleazar." Charlie knows our cousin

"Yes the Denalis are our cousins" Emmett said coming into the kitchen "how old are you Charlie? No offense."

"None takin I'm nearly twothousand years old and don't have to many years left" his live is almost over but I heard dragon blood can live for at less five thousand years why is his life cut short "from what I hear you guys can live longer then that"  
Emmett is voicing my question

"Dragon blood usually do have kid until there last thousand years but I had Bella early; it takes our life force to have one" Charlie was notsad about it at all hell if could give birth to a child and it shortin my life I would gladly do so but  
I would never give up Isabella for anything " but not as much as I did with Bella but that was another sign she a shifter; I'm glad I had her early otherwise I would not be here to see her grow up."

"Have you told Isabella this?"

"Not yet I'm afraid she will blame herself for my life being cut short but I don't regret having her one bit" Charlie look at the clock in the kitchen "ok I got to go to work; Bella room at the top of the stairs; I informed the pack you two were coming  
so they can stay on there side of the treaty line and Sue, Leah, and Seth know you to will be here when they wake a" Charlie said walk to the door I fallow him "O one more thing there is a chimera in the Area the pack and I have been dealing with  
it but it's still around so be careful when you guys go hunting and all of Forks knows you guys are back to I'm sure the hospital and the school is glad you guys are here; ok see you guys later" Emmett came to the door

"See you later Charlie we will look after everyone" Emmett said family is important to Emmett and they are now our family to so he is really protective of them I agree with him

"Thank you it Make me feel better know you two are here; I know Leah and Seth are shifter but they are inexperienced." He wave goodbye and left

"Rosie I think we need to tell Carlisle about the Chimera around here" I nodded " I will call Carlisle you go see look in on Isabella."

I walk up the stairs listening to all the sounds in the house hearing Sue turn in her sleep, Seth snoring and Leah mumbled in her sleep and Emmett on the phone talking to Carlisle.

When I got to Isabella door I can hear her sleeping I walk in her room was bigger then I would've thought the house dose not look that big on the outside; but then it has four rooms would have never guess it did.

I walk to her bed watching her sleep for a little bit then lean down and kissed her then I walk over to her window looking out it scanning the outside; I'mhopefully the rest of the family will get here before we ever see that Chimera; I left Isabella  
room giving her one more kiss before I left; when I got down stair Emmett was in the kitchen

"Carlisle said he is sending Jasper and Edward early so there is more protection here" I nodded "you know we never mentioned Edward to Isabella"

"I know she asked Esme why none of us did" I look out the kitchen window

"Do you think Alice know if they are soulmates or not?" It did not sounded like he like that idea neither did I; we love Edward like a brother but the idea of him and Isabella soulmate did not sit right with us

"I don't know but the way Isabella was checking out that blonde girl on our last visit in Phoenix I think she is in to girls not boys." It would not surprise me if she is into girls, boys or, both it different in then in my time were it was Hidden that  
you like the same sex.

"Ya I saw; I think she has a think for blonde because that was not the only one I caught her checking out;wait till she met Tanya, Kate and, Irina" Emmett just smiled I glared at him

"I don't want to think about her finding her soulmate yet I want some more time with her be that happen" I will worry about that later now we need to get through her transformation and deal with the Chimera first

* * *

hope you like it


	8. Author note

Sorry for not updating but the FanFiction app I was writing from won't let me update an my computer is broken if you see the authors note then I will be updating soon


	9. My baby isabella

**Rosalie p.o.v.**

It's morning almost time for everyone to start waking up, school don't start for another month so they could sleep in longer, but I could hear everyone starting to waking up, so I started to cook breakfast for everyone, Charlie said that Leah and Seth are shifter all ready so I would need to make a lot, I was almost done when Sue came down stairs.

"O hello you must be Rosalie," Sue was surprised I was cooking.

"Hello Sue, yes I'm Rosalie, I would introduce you to my husband, but he went to hunt and check around," I finish cooking, "I thought it would be good to have dinner ready for all of you, from what I hear shifter eat a lot, and I'm sure Isabella will be no exception to that, she started eating a lot the last couple of years." I started getting plates ready

"Yes Leah and Seth do eat a lot," Sue started dishing out the food, "Charlie said she would be eating a lot more then Leah and Seth when she changes."

"Esme will love that she love to cook for people she does it for some of Carlisle Patients and for charity now she will get to feed three shifter she will be so excited. " Esme cooked of Isabella every time we visit, then I hear all three of the teenage shifter wake up, Leah was the first to come down.

"Mom that smells really good," Leah saw Me and stopped "Hi you must be Rosalie?" Leah said

"Hello yes that me my mate Emmett is out right now or I would introduce him to you, you must be Leah Isabella friend and sister." Leah smiled the next one was Seth

"O hi your Rosalie Bella Mama." It was not really a question " wow this looks good." Seth quickly got to the table I smiled

"Yes I'm Isabella Mama Rosalie," I hand him a plate ful of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes.

"Bella has been wake a later and later, Charlie said that will happens until she Shifted so we will need to wake her up," Sue informed me.

"I see well then I will go get her," I had Isabella plate in I'm Hand full like the others I handed it to Sue so the other two would not get it and went to her room to wake her up.

My beautiful Isabella was still sleeping, I sat on the side of her bed, " Isabella baby it's time to wake up," Isabella groaned and round over, if you don't wake up Leah and Seth are going to eat your breakfast." Isabella pop up

"What they better not eat my food," Isabella looked right at me and she jumped into my arms, "MAMA!! your here, I missed you," she looked around again, " where is daddy?" She asked

"Your daddy went hunting and to look around, you dad said there may be a chimera around here." She frowned looking down

"Yes dad told us to be careful around the forest," she looked back at me and smiled "hopefully daddy dose not find it he may try fighting it."

"Yes hopefully he does not, now let's go down stairs so you can eat." She scrambled out of my arms and ran down stairs, I fallow her Sue handed her plate as soon she got to the kitchen

"So how is it? I don't cook a lot so I'm not sure if it's good." It's true I have only cooked twice for Isabella, once Esme met her Esme cooked for every time we get together.

"It's really good Mama I love it." Isabella smiles brightly.

"Ya is fantastic." Leah said

"It's great." Seth said with a full mouth.

"Seth don't talk with your mouthful." Sue got after him, then Emmett came in the house.

"Daddy you here!" Isabella got up and like she did with me jumped in his arms "Daddy I miss you." She hugged him and kiss him.

"My baby girl, I miss you to, how have you been feeling." He love her so much.

"I have been ok but I hurt all over, hopefully the transformer won't hurt to bad." Isabella hugged him again

"Hopefully not baby, hey I found fresh track near our house but not of a Chimera." Emmett told me

"Do you have any idea of what made them?" Great something else is around here, there was nothing here but human the last time we were here well and the shifter.

"It looks like it was a giant lions paw, but cat shifter are not that big, from the size of the tracks it may be bigger the the La push wolves." Great, fantastic

"You sure it was not the Chimera?" Gods I hope he he said it is the Chimera

"I'm very sure Rosalie." He looked serious which is very rare thing, "besides I ran into the alph of the pack near the border he said there was something else around here to, he said it had a human head on it but a lions body, That sounds like a sphinx to me, what's that doing here I have no idea I have never heard of one in the U.S. before." Why do these things have to be here now right when my baby is here.

 **How you like it sorry for it taking so long busy at work and to many different stories going through my head I want to write but try to finish the once I start**


End file.
